izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (IZ ver.) WARNING CONTAINS VIOLENCE
Tak smiled at Zim as she headed toward his front door. "I really like hanging out with you," she said. "Can I come over again sometime soon?" "The day after tomorrow," Zim replied, smiling back at his best friend. "Okay then! See ya!" She grabbed her umbrella and stepped outside into the rain. What is he trying to keep from me? she wondered. Is he cheating on me? Does he want to try to find a way to nicely break up with me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow night. She walked home slowly, ignoring the cold rain and biting wind. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next night, Tak walked to Zim's house. She threw open the door to see Zim and Gaz kissing in the kitchen portion of his home. "What are you doing?" Tak demanded angrily. "What is she doing here?" Zim pulled back and looked at the mentally unstable Irken girl standing in his doorway. "Tak? I thought I told you not to come over today!" "You did, so I knew something must have been going on. I was right! You're cheating on me!" "What's going on here?" Gaz screamed, looking a little bit frightened. "Y-you should go now, Gaz." Zim pushed her gently towards the door. "I can explain everything tomorrow, I promise. I'm not quite sure why she's here, either, but I have some ideas." Gaz nodded and hesitantly walked out the door, keeping her eyes on Tak the whole time. "Why are you here, Tak?" "I suspected you were cheating on me and it turns out I was right!" "Ch-cheating? We're only friends..." Tak walked over to Zim and gently rubbed her hands up and down Zim's arms. "How could you lie to me like that? I trusted you with my life." She wrung her hands Zim's head. "Why, honey?" She kissed his cheek. "I thought I could trust you." Zim pushed Tak backwards. "No! I never lied to you! I was never your boyfriend! I was with Gaz long before I even met you!" Tak put one finger under his chin. "Tell me, darling, how much do you love her? Tell me how much you love her and don't lie!" Zim gulped uneasily, terrified that he had upset her. "I love her more than anything. She is my pretty little princess. If you're going to be angry, be angry at me! Gaz didn't do anything, so leave her out of this! Keep your hands off of her! She...she didn't do anything!" "Worthless plea. You've betrayed me! Why would I do what you want me to? I swear, you're stupider than I thought." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was about midnight two days later. Gaz walked home, a bat in one hand and a gun in the other. "Hello, little Gazlene," Tak said from the shadows. "Stupid human, you walk home alone on a night like this knowing that I'm after you. I thought you were one of the smarter ones. I guess I was wrong." "I've got a gun, you know," Gaz growled, attempting to mask her fear. "Yes, but I'm faster, stonger, and have better weapons than you." She shot a tranquilizing dart and it hit Gaz in the back. Gaz fell forward in and hit her head on the cement. Tak slung Gaz over her shoulder and carried her back to her house. When Tak arrived at her house she tossed the half-conscious Gaz into her basement and jumped down next to her. "Get up, you worthless human!" She kicked Gaz in the side with her steel-toed boots. Gaz coughed and struggled to her feet. "I won't go quietly, I can assure you that!" "Oh, really?" Tak drove her knife through the human's stomach and she fell to the ground. Her blood gushed out and soon created a large puddle. "You went silently, Gazlene. You were perfectly silent." Tak went back up to the main floor, leaving bloody footprints behind her. She exited her house and went into the alley where she could find a black cat. Once she caught one, she slit its throat and laughed quietly as she watched its blood spill out onto the ground. She ripped its head off, breaking the bone quickly and easily, and soaked it in blood, humming the soft tune of a sweet-sounding song. She dropped the bloody head in a cardboard box and walked to Zim's house to leave it on the doorstep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Three more days had passed. Tak slowly opened Zim's door and stepped inside. She had a knife on her belt and a box specially made for Zim's body. "T-Tak, is that you?" Zim asked in a shaky voice. "Yes, my love," Tak replied in a voice sweeter than honey. Seeing what Tak had, Zim backed away, so scared he was on the verge of crying. "What do you want? What did you do to Gaz?" "I want you to be all mine. And your precious little Gazlene is dead. She went down without a fight and didn't even make a sound before she went." "P-please leave me alone! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Zim was shaking violently and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Let me go! I'll do anything!" "Anything but truly love me." Tak had a sad, hurt look in her eyes. "You'd never truly love me. I know you wouldn't..." She pulled Zim closer to her by the collar of his uniform and whispered to him, "We will be together forever." She tightened her grip, pulled him closer, and kissed him gingerly. She grabbed the knife from her belt and lodged it in Zim's chest. "I did this so we can be together forever and ever." She put his limp, lifeless body into the box and put the lid on it. "I love you, Zim. I always have since the day we met and I will. That's why I had to kill you...so I could have you all to myself." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dib opened Tak's front door, sure that she was gone. He looked at the bloody footprints leading up from the basement. He cautiously descended and nearly passed out when he saw his sister's corpse on the floor, surrounded with blood. He picked up the gun that lay right next to her and headed over to Zim's house, knowing the neurotic killer must have left to go there only a little while ago. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tak looked out the window to see Dib coming up to the front door. She exited through the back, jumped the fence, and ran as fast as she could towards Sarah's house. When she got there, she rang the doorbell about twenty-one times before Sarah answered the door. "Whta do you want at this hour?" "Dib's chasing after me because he found out I killed Gaz. I have two requests... Have mw buried as far away from the church as possible with this box on top of me." After saying that, she clutched the knife in one hand and swiftly slit her throat and bled to death right in front of her friend. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Two days passed. Sarah was the only one who came to her funeral, dressed in a long, black dress. "I miss you, Tak," was all she was able to say. She was the only one who even seemed to notice Tak was gone. Only she and Dib noticed Gaz was gone. No one cared, so no one noticed. But it was probably for the best. Category:Stories Category:ZATR Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:ZAGR